


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

"Do you have plans for Christmas?" Harry asked out of the blue. Severus knew it was a mistake to leave the safety of his chambers. However, his foolish desire to see Harry clearly outweighed his common sense. 

"What would you imagine, Potter?" Severus replied. "I do not have a secret stash of Weasleys to go home to like some people."

To his surprise, Harry laughed. "'A secret stash of Weasleys'. I like it." His face sobered then, a veil of melancholy descending over his still boyish features. "But that's not home."

"Surely you don't consider Grimmauld Place your home." Severus couldn't imagine how anyone, even Black, could stand it. His own family home was horrid but it didn't have screeching portraits or house-elf heads mounted on the wall.

"Hogwarts is home." Harry looked around at the cold stone walls. "I think that's one of the reasons I took the Defence position." His eyes flicked to Severus like he wanted to say more but then looked away.

Severus couldn't say what it was that made him ask, "And the other reasons?" 

"I think I'm pretty good at Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Severus inclined his head. "Undeniable."

Harry ran a hand through his hair before meeting Severus's eye. "I may have also hoped to get to know you better."

"Me?" Severus scoffed. "I'd have thought you'd had quite enough of me while you were a student."

"Funny, isn't it?" He could tell Harry was trying not to smile and wanted more than anything for him to fail, freeing his brilliant smile. "I would have thought so, too."

Severus had always been able to read him and, leaning back in his chair, Severus took in Harry's body language, the openness of his expression, and determined he was sincere. 

"Very well, Potter," Severus said. "My traditional plans for Christmas include sleeping late, indulging in an extra slice of mincemeat pie at supper, and walking the corridors late into the night to make sure none of the miscreants staying in the castle over the holidays cause sugar induced madness and mayhem."

"Would you be willing to have company on your rounds?" 

Severus pretended to ponder the question, leaving Harry hanging for a few moments. "I think I would be able to suffer your presence. It is Christmas after all." 

"Why Professor!" Harry exclaimed. "That's practically a declaration of love coming from you."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Potter," Severus said. "You may not survive the night."

Harry laughed out loud. "Planning to kill me _now_?"

"Knowing you, I'll be required to come to your aid."

"It'll look bad if the new Defence instructor fails to stay out of mischief." Harry reached out and squeezed his arm, a burst of electricity travelling straight to his chest. "Good thing I have you to keep an eye on me."

"A full time job." 

There was that grin again then Harry looked down at his watch and jumped up. "Shit, I have a class."

"Language, Professor Potter," Severus said with a smirk.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry said as he began walking away slowly, still facing Severus. 

"I daresay."

"Brilliant." 

Severus watched until Harry rounded a corner and disappeared. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
